


Vows

by Sollunn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) Appreciation, Mentioned Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Sora (Kingdom Hearts), One Shot, POV Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Pining, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollunn/pseuds/Sollunn
Summary: Everyone has gotten their happy ending except the boy who deserved it the most. Kairi recounts everything that's gone on the last few days, how she's lost the one she loved after she just got him back, how she failed to protect him. She's not just going to sit around wishing for him to come back anymore. Oneshot, takes place right after KH3.





	Vows

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very mad about how Kairi was handled this game and very sad about how the game ended (the secret movie helps but not much. I just want my son to be happy!), So I wrote this as a way to cope lol. Here's hoping Kairi will actually get to do stuff next game!

It all happened so fast, and really, she still can't wrap her mind around it all. But the events keep replaying in her head, over and over, as if she's trying to find something.

An answer.

Any answer, to help her understand why this happened, what she could do to fix this, if this could be fixed, why everyone else got their happy ending when the one who deserved it the most got it all taken away from him, why it had to be him, when she just got him back again. 

All these thoughts, swirling through her head, leading to one that was unavoidable: it was **her** fault. She had gone through all that training with Lea and Merlin but when it came time to actually fight, she froze. Would she have been able to defend herself against Terranort? Not likely, seeing what he did to the others, who actually had real fighting experience, but she could've done something, instead of having Sora risk his life for her and almost lose it, had it not been for Donald. She just couldn't move. Everything was happening so fast and turning out the worst possible way and even though her mind screamed at her to move, to do something, she just couldn't.

Then it happened again when she got taken. What happened to the Kairi who had fought tooth and nail to get back to Sora, who ran into a portal of darkness to get away from her captors despite not knowing what lie on the other side of that portal? What happened to the Kairi who was tired of staying on the sidelines, not wanting to burden her two closest friends yet again? She just accepted it all, too paralyzed with fear to do anything. What if they hurt Sora? Or Riku? Or any of their other friends? She didn't want anyone to be hurt over her, especially when she made a vow both to Sora and herself. She was going to do the protecting this time. Or so she thought. She cursed herself over and over again for her ultimate inability to do anything.

But, she knew that as much as she wanted to, as much as she knew she deserved it, she shouldn't blame herself. As much as she felt like it was her fault things ended up this way, her fault that he was gone, he wouldn't want this. She could picture his face, giving his classic, goofy Sora Grin and saying, "It's not your fault, I promised that I would protect you, didn't I? So don't be sad Kairi. I'm always with you."

Even with that in mind, she still couldn't keep in the hurt and guilt she felt. All she wanted was to be with him again. They had just revealed their feelings for each other. The feelings that both knew existed, but for some reason, maybe due to an unknown fear, never admitted until they were face to face with the possible end of the world. She could remember that evening that they sat on the old tree, watching the sun set, hoping that Riku would join them soon like old times, but having a slight relief as she could finally be alone with Sora in the first time in what seemed like forever. She finally had the chance to share her feelings.

She was nervous, of course. She had twisted two paopu fruit off from that tree with trembling hands before Sora had arrived. She knew that he felt the same, but she couldn't help but have a small flame of doubt in her mind. She was relieved when he accepted it, and in that moment where their destinies became even more intertwined (because let's face it, our destinies had been intertwined from the day we first met, fruit or no fruit), she had yearned even more for him. She wanted to embrace him, to give into the dreams she had been having the past few months and to feel him, to have him be hers and hers be his, to have those typically forbidden wishes of getting to know his warmth personally come true. How she wanted that moment to last forever, to enjoy his presence, especially with knowing what she knew now.

Her mind drifts again; this time to when they had first failed to stop Xehanort. She couldn't really tell where she was or what happened to her and her friends or even if she still existed. However, all Kairi's thoughts went to the boy that she knew would be able to save them with that large heart of his. Sora. She knew he would pull through, he always did. That, and she had to protect him like she promised. It may have not been with a keyblade, but she found a way to protect him for a moment by being his light. The memory of being reunited with her filled her with warmth. His words, "I feel strong with you," echoed through her mind and made her blush like the first time she heard them. She knew what he meant by those words. They held the same meaning as the words he told her when they were sitting on the palm tree for what may be the last time. They were love.

While Sora made a vow of his own, to protect Kairi and always be there for her, while Sora would find a way to come back, like he always did (he had to, he hadn't given her back her lucky charm), Kairi still felt a tremendous ache inside of her as her thoughts continued to drift in and out, like the ebb and flow of ocean waves. She wasn't sure if she was feeling his presence in her heart or not. It was so faint. What if she was just imagining it? What if she missed the boy she loved so much that her heart was just pretending he was still around somewhere? Her mind lingered on that last thought. Loved.

Kairi loved Sora, just as Sora loved Kairi. No, _loves_. She blushed. She never did get to tell him those three words out loud. She never had the chance. She knew that he knew, but there's a difference when you actually get to say it. That settled it. She had to see him again. She had to.

And with that, she began writing. Kairi wasn't just going to sit around and mope and wait for the possibility that Sora would maybe come back. She had to do something. So, she started with writing him a letter. After all, that's what brought him back when him and Riku were stranded in the realm of darkness. If it worked once it had to work again, right?

_Sora,  
There's so much I want to say to you. I guess I should start with the obvious: we all miss you. Riku has been spending all of his time at Master Yen Sid's in order to figure out what happened to you and how to bring you back. Actually, everyone has been trying to figure out some way to help you. After all, you've done so much for so many people. Your heart has formed connections with others and has been the light in the darkness. You've taken all of the pieces and put them back together again. _

__

__

_I never did thank you. Thank you for bringing me back, thank you for protecting me, thank you for keeping our promise. I know that wherever you are, you're trying your hardest to find a way home. It's something I've always loved about you. But know that you don't have to do this alone. Your journeys have been all about helping people, but now it's our turn to help you. I had said that I wouldn't be waiting anymore for you to come back from your adventures, and I mean that. I promised that I will protect you and I intend to keep that promise, no matter where you are. Our destinies are intertwined, so I know that someday we'll be together again. As long as we are connected, our hearts will find a way back to each other again._

_I make this vow to you, in the hopes I will see you soon. No, I know I'll see you soon, with that cheerful smile of yours that I love. Until then.  
-Kairi_

With that, she rolled up the message, put it in a sealed bottle, and released it into the ocean. Writing has always been a place of solace for her. It was the one piece of normalcy that kept her tethered to reality with everything that has gone on since their journey started. She had written many letters to Sora and Riku while they were away, and even more to Sora as she was doing her training. It helped her cope. But this was simply not enough. She knew what she had to do.

 

"May my heart be my guiding key."

It was a saying she had heard several times throughout her training and the battle against the darkness. Those words provided her the strength she needed. The strength to take action. She was going to find Sora and bring him home. No more waiting, no more depending on Riku and the others to rescue him, no more sitting around waiting to be captured and endanger Sora again. With keyblade in hand, she went about going to Yen Sid's tower as her first stop. She knew that everyone would tell her that it was a bad idea, but she wasn't going to take no for an answer. She wasn't going to be reckless about this, that would be foolish, but she wasn't going to make him wait. Not one more second.


End file.
